For You
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Whatever you want, we're gonna make your dreams come true. We're gonna do anything, for you./"Apa yang Daddy kerjakan?"/"Selain itu?"/"Tidak, honey,"/RnR?/I need NO FLAMES.


**For You**

**Original disclaimer applied.**

**Main idea belongs to Uchiha Bersaudara.**

**Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, and other warnings.**

**FLAMES are UN-NEEDED.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Just go click the 'back' button and make your own without blaming―even judging others.**

**#respect**

**.**

_**You're the one―**_

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menepuk perlahan pundak Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen.

"Hn?" Sasuke meletakkan dokumennya ke atas meja. Memandang lurus mata Sakura.

"_Daddy_, boleh aku temani, _Daddy_?" suara seorang gadis kecil terdengar. Sakura menggeser posisinya. Menampilkan sesosok bidadari kecil nan manis di belakangnya.

"Tentu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Membawa Kay mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang _Daddy_ kerjakan?" Kay melirik dokumen di atas meja Sasuke.

"Hanya laporan rutin. Belum mengantuk, _little princess_?" Sasuke mendekatkan duduknya. Mengacak sayang rambut _raven _putrinya.

"Belum. Bolehkah aku ikut _Daddy_ bekerja besok?" Kay menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Rambut sebahunya bergoyang pelan.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke kembali menegakkan duduknya. Melirik Sakura singkat.

"Kay sudah lama tidak keluar rumah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku rasa tak apa jika Kay ikut denganmu," Sakura menjawab lirikan Sasuke. ia tengah duduk di atas di tengah ruangan.

"Aku… tak yakin," Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kay. Membuat putrinya menyiratkan wajah kecewa.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian kalau begitu," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekat pada dua orang yang paling dicintainya. Mengusap perlahan pundak Sasuke serta rambut putrinya.

"_Thank you, Mommy! You're the best!_" Kay tersenyum senang.

"Hn. Itu lebih baik," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura di pundaknya. Membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya.

**.**

―_**who lighten up our days―**_

_**.**_

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini, _Daddy_," Kay mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tersenyum manis.

"Itu bulan lalu, _little princess_," Sakura menanggapi gumaman putrinya. Sasuke tengah berjalan dantai di sampingnya.

"Siap menemani _Daddy_, _little princess_?" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Kay pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"_Aye-aye, Captain!_" Kay mengangkat tangannya―hormat, menghadap Sasuke. pasangan muda itu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah putri mereka.

Kay tengah duduk manis di samping Sakura. Sasuke telah kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Beberapa dokumen dengan map merah tertumpuk rapi di atas meja. Kay memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya duduk. Rak dokumen tinggi yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan tampak penuh dengan warna. Tampat samaph di sudut kiri pintu masuk masih kosong.

"Kau bosan, Kay?" Sasuke melirik singkat putrinya yang tengah menjelajah ruangan dengan matanya.

"Tidak," Kay menggeleng pelan. Sakura menatap putrinya sayang.

"Kenapa menjelajahi ruangan seperti itu?" Sasuke meletakkan penanya di atas meja. Mengangkat dokumen lain dari sisi kanan mejanya.

"Hanya ingin menghapal ruangan _Daddy_," Kay menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumah sakit pulang nanti?" Sakura mendekatkan duduknya pada Kay. Mengusap rambut putrinya hangat.

"Uh, haruskah, _Mommy_?" Kay menjawab seraya menatap lurus Sakura.

"_We have to, Kay_," Sakura mengecup pipi putrinya. Kay tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah," Kay menggenggam tangan Sakura hangat.

.

Banyak putaran jam dinding yang telah mereka lewati. Sakura tengah duduk dan membantu Kay dengan makanannya. Sasuke tengah melakukan _meeting_ harian dengan karyawannya. Kay mengunyah makanannya pelan. Menelannya dan kembali memasukkan suapan berikutnya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura memperhatikan Kay dengan seksama. Mengamati gerakan tangan gadis kecilnya. Rambut _raven_ Kay benar-benar jiplakan Sasuke. Mata hijaunya milik Sakura. Kay benar-benar duplikat mereka. Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum manis.

Kay meletakkan sendoknya. Meraih segelas air putih di samping kotak makannya. Matanya melirik Sakura cepat. Ia masih meneguk air putihnya. Air dalam gelas itu telah habis sepenuhnya. Kay menggenggam dadanya perlahan. sakura berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kay, apa yang terjadi, _honey_?" Sakura menyingkirkan kotak makan Kay beserta gelasnya.

"_M-mo-mommy_," Kay menarik napas dengan susah payah. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam terusannya.

"Kay, bertahan, _honey_!" Sakura mengangkat Kay dalam gendongannya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Setengah berlari sepanjang koridor panjang kantor Sasuke. kay masih dengan susah payah mengambil napasnya.

"_D-da-daddy_," semuanya gelap.

**.**

―_**risen up our smiles―**_

**.**

Sasuke melangkah cepat di lorong panjang rumah sakit. Tak diperhatikannya tatapan heran di sekelilingnya. Kakinya masih melangkah cepat menuju ruang perawatan intensif. Setelannya sudah tak terkancing rapi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada tujuannya.

Sasuke tiba di depan ruangan yang ditujunya. Menarik kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam. Sejumput warna merah muda tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Matanya kembali berpencar. Mencari _raven_ lainnya di dalam sana. Matanya tertuju pada satu-satunya ranjang di sana. Sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut _raven_nya tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menarik dirinya. Jauh ke belakang. Tak tega melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Ini bukan yang pertama. Sudah berkali-kali ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Gurat ketakutan terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Anda boleh masuk, Tuan," seorang perawat membungkukan tubuhnya setelah berkata singkat.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan tergesa memasuki ruang perawatan intensif. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di sisi kiri ranjang rumah sakit. Memandangi tubuh putri kecilnya yang tergeletak lemas. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Membelai surai putrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kay-_chan_," Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Kepalanya dilindungi dengan sebuah tutup kepala hijau tipis khas rumah sakit.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengamati wanitanya dalam balutan khas rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Kay dengan raut penyesalan yang kental.

"Tak perlu, Saku," Sasuke mengusap punggung istrinya pelan. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan barang sedikit.

"A-aku―"

"_Mommy_? _Daddy_?" suara kecil itu membuat mereka menegakkan tubuh mereka.

"Kay, mana yang sakit, _honey_? Beritahu _Mommy_," Sakura mengusap perlahan pipi Kay hangat.

"Beritahu _Daddy _apa yang harus _Daddy_ lakukan, Kay," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Kay.

Kay tertawa singkat,"Aku tak merasakan sakit, _Mommy_," Kay mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Kau mau apa, sayang?" Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Kay.

"_Daddy_, aku mau keluar dari sini," Kay menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kay, kau harus tetap di sini," Sakura masih mengusap pipi Kay lembut. Air mata masih menggenang di matanya.

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin es krim," Kay kembali bersuara dengan nada cerianya.

"Dikabulkan, _honey_," Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Kay. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

**.**

―_**make us be more precious than we are―**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Ventricular Septal Defects_ _(VSD)_ yang Kay alami semakin memburuk. Peningkatan aliran darah yang menuju paru-parunya semakin banyak. Kay… gagal jantung," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahkan seorang ahli jantung yang telah banyak menyelamatkan nyawa seperti dirinya belum tentu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Mengamati Kay yang tengah tertidur lelap. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Air mata tertahan di sudut matanya. Menggenggam tangan Sakura perlahan.

"_By-pass_ adalah salah satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Kay. Kay memerlukan berbagai fasilitas dengan resiko tinggi," Sakura membelai lembut surai putrinya. Tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Hatinya menjerit. Mengapa bukan dia saja yang sakit? Mengapa bukan dia saja yang terbaring di sana?

"Selain itu?" Sasuke melirikkan maiknya pada Sakura. Wanitanya terlihat lesu.

"Salah satu alternatif yang dapat dilakukan adalah penutupan _VSD _dengan prosedur intervensi _Amplatzer Ventricle Occluder (AVO)_," Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

"Mengapa _Mommy _menangis?" Kay yang baru membuka matanya mengusap pipi Sakura perlahan.

"Tidak, _honey_," Sakura menggeleng pelan dan mencoba mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ia harus kuat. Kay sudah menanggung beban yang berat karena kelainan jantungnya. Ia tak ingin gadis kecilnya terbebani olehnya.

"Apakah _Daddy_ yang membuat _Mom_ menangis?" Kay mengerlingkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, _little princess_," Sakura kembali menjawab.

"_Mommy_, apakah _Mom _tahu? Saat Kay melihat _Mom_ pertama kali, Kay kira Kay berada di surga. _Mommy _seperti malaikat yang sangat cantik," Kai tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Senyum manisnya kembali terkembang.

"Pertama kali Kay lihat _Daddy_, _Daddy_ seperti malaikat paling tampan yang memang cocok untuk _Mommy_," sebelah tangan Kay mengusap pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum manis. Meraih tangan sang putri di pipinya.

"Pertama kali kami melihatmu, Kay seperti bidadari kecil yang akan terus mengisi hari-hari kami. Kay menebarkan senyum pada kami. Kay, kamu segalanya, _honey_," Sakura mendekap Kay hangat. Tak ingin melepasnya barang sejenak. Membiarkan Sasuke melingkupi pelukannya. Ikut mengeratkan rengkuhan.

"_I love you, Mom, Dad,_" Kai bergumam pelan dalam rengkuhan orang tuanya.

**.**

―_**believe us―**_

.

Kay terduduk di atas kursi rodanya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke mendorong kursi roda putrinya perlahan. matanya menyusuri ruangan-ruangan putih yang dilewatinya.

"Kay, sepertinya _Mommy_ sedang ada _meeting_," Sasuke berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Berjongkok perlahan di hadapan putrinya.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kita tunggu _Mom_ di taman?" Kay menatap lurus manik Sasuke. senyum tulusnya selalu terpampang.

"Tentu saja, _little princess_," Sasuke mengecup singkat kening putrinya sebelum kembali mendorong kursi roda menuju taman rumah sakit.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia tak menemukan Sasuke serta Kay di ruangan Kay. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir―tapi hal lain. Sepatu haknya beradu cepat dengan lantai. Menimbulkan suara yang sedikit keras.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju taman di belakang rumah sakit. Senyum tipis terlihat saat ia menemukan surai _raven_ di sisi kiri taman. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang yang dicintainya.

"_Mommy_!" senyum Kay mengembang lebih lebar saat menemukan sang bunda berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Sorry, honey,_" Sakura memeluk putrinya. Menitikkan air matanya.

"Tak apa," Sasuke mengecup perlahan pipi Sakura yang tengah memeluk Kay.

"Apakah yang tadi itu rapat penting, _Mom_?" Kay kembali menatap Sakura yang baru saja melepas pelukannya.

"Sangat penting, _honey_," Sakura mengusap surai Kay. Duduk di sisi kanan Kay.

"Sepenting itukah?" Kay menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Raut jenakanya membuat Sasuke menahan senyum.

"_Of course._ Kay… maukah kau mempercayai kami?" Sakura menggenggam tanagn mungil putrinya. Tatapannya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Maksud _Mom_?" Kay memiringkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya memberikan isyarat tentang apa yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Tentang prosedur intervensi _Amplatzer Ventricle Occluder (AVO)_. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Maafkan _Mom_, Kay. Kau harus mengalami hal ini lagi. _Mommy_ janji ini tak akan seperti dulu," setitik air mata jatuh tepat di pipi Sakura.

"_Mommy_, aku selalu percaya pada _Mommy_. Apa pun yang _Mom_ katakan pasti yang terbaik untukku. Aku paham, _Mom_. Tapi untuk kali ini―"

"Kay, kami sangat beruntung memiliki putri sepertimu, kau tahu. Dokter pernah memvonis bahwa kau hanya bisa bertahan sepuluh jam setelah lahir, _honey_. Tapi kau bisa membuktikan bahwa dokter itu salah. Kau bahkan tumbuh dengan baik hingga usia sepuluh tahun, sayang," Sakura mendekap Kay erat.

"_Kay, believe us_. _You'll gonna be okay. I promised you_," Sasuke ikut mendekap putrinya.

Kay tersenyum manis dalam dekapan kedua malaikatnya. Nama Kay bukan tanpa arti. Ia lahir tanpa menangis. Orang tuanya punya alasan untuk nama indahnya. Sasuke menjanjikkan Sakura bahwa Kay akan baik-baik saja. Dengan nama itu, mereka juga berharap bahwa Kay akan selalu baik-baik saja. _Okay_.

**.**

―_**we're gonna do everything―**_

**.**

Kay tengah menikmati senja dari ruang rawatnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kotak musik bulat di tangannya. Perlahan ia membuka kembali kotak musiknya. Alunan musik pernghantar tidur terdengar merdu. Kay terlarut dalam alunan musiknya.

Bermenit-menit telah lewat. Kay menutup kotak musiknya setelah mendengar suara orang tuanya. Kay tersenyum manis.

"Kay?" Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_What're you doin', honey_?" Sasuke mendekap putrinya dari belakang.

"_Mom, Dad. _Menikmati senja bersama?" Kay menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke serta Sakura mengapit Kay yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya menghadap jendela.

"_Anything, little princess_," Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Kay.

Kay kembali membuka kotak musiknya. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya mendekapnya erat. Kay kembali tersenyum manis.

"_Mom, Dad_, apa Kay merepotkan?" Kay menatap lurus matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke peraduan.

"Tidak sama sekali, _honey_," Sakura mengusap surai _raven_ Kay dengan lembut.

"Maukah mengabulkan permintaan Kay?" senyum manisnya kian terkembang.

"Tentu saja, _little princess_," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pundak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku gagal, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Saku," Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

"Ta-tapi―"

"Tenanglah. Kay tak akan senang melihat ibunya seperti ini," Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun untuknya, Sasuke-_kun_," air mata itu kembali mengalir. Jatuh bebas ke atas tanah pemakaman.

"Kay tak akan senang mendengarnya," Sasuke menahan air matanya. Kabut terlihat jelas di matanya.

_**-Flashback on-**_

"**Mom, Dad, you've done the best. I won't let you cry. For me―for any reasons**_**. **_**Mom, Dad**_**, tersenyumlah. Kay ingin melihat **_**Mom**_** dan **_**Dad**_** tersenyum. Rasanya sangat damai jika melihat **_**Mom**_** dan **_**Dan**_** tersenyum. Kay ingin terus melihat kalian tersenyum. Kay lelah. Kay ingin pergi. Maukah **_**Mom **_**dan **_**Dad**_** tersenyum? Agar Kay bisa mengingat senyum kalian. Agar Kay bisa selalu melihat senyum kalian dalam ingatan jika Kay rindu. Jangan menangis, **_**Mom, Dad**_**. Kay sangat bersyukur pernah bertemu dengan malaikat secantik dan setampan kalian. Kay sayang **_**Mom.**_** Kay sayang **_**Dad.**_** Kay sayang kalian. Selalu sayang**_**,"**

Kay menutup matanya. Tepat saat mentari kembali ke peraduan. Langit tampak gelap. Dewi malam perlahan muncul. Sakura menahan isakannya. Membekap bibirnya rapat. Mendekap putrinya erat. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sang putri. Setitik air mata meluncur. Setitik lagi. Lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba menghentikkan air matanya. Nihil. Matanya semakin basah saat ia membuka matanya. Mengeratkan dekapannya pada Kay dan Sakura. Mencoba mengalirkan sisa ketegarannya pada sang istri.

Sakura semakin dalam membekap bibirnya sendiri. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. Bayangan akan keinginan Kay berputar cepat.

**.**

"_Maukah mengabulkan permintaan Kay?" senyum manisnya kian terkembang._

"_Tentu saja, _little princess_," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pundak Sakura._

"_Kay ingin menghabiskan senja terakhir Kay dengan kalian,"_

**.**

_**-Flasback off-**_

_._

_._

Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasuke turut serta membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengusap nisan yang telah berada di sana untuk waktu beberapa bulan belakangan. Sakura masih menitikkan air matanya. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Menyalurkan kekuatan sebisanya.

Sakura membuka kotak musik Kay. Membiarkan alunan merdu yang mendominasi. Tangannya masih setia mengusap nisan putrinya. Ia terdiam lama.

"Kay, kau harus tenang _di sana_. Percaya pada kami, Kay. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan melakukan apa pun―

―_**For You.**_

―untukmu."

.

.

.

_**End**_

/dibunuh seketika/ Fanfic apaan neeh? T~T saya tau ini **abal. Sangat **abal T~T Maap ya, malah publis panpic beginian T~T Gatau kenapa tbtb dapet ide yang beginian TAT Saya juga ngga ngerti TTATT Maap sekali lagiiiii ;;_;; **NO need FLAMES **ya ;) You're all **SMART ENOUGH **to read the blacken words, aren't ya? I've warned you before that I need **no** sh*t such as **flames** ;) Gamau banyak bacot ah . Takut dibacotin :'3 /apaan nih/ Hahaha :'D Reviews? Engga juga gapapa kok ;) Silent readers? Why not? Hahaha xD Kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca aja saya sudah bersyukur :D Okeey, see ya! ;)

**Thanks for Reading **

**Uchiha Bersaudara – Uchiha –piip-**


End file.
